


Across the heart, hope to fly.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Surprises, Tattoos, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are apart due to competitions, unknown to one another both come with the same Idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 46 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This piece was created in my mind the moment I saw this wonderful piece of art by Hana http://hanakoto.tumblr.com/post/155697835897/i-have-this-idea-of-them-tattooing-each-others.   
> Please give her work some love it is so very deserving.

Yuuri was glad his hands were occupied or he'd be doing something with it like covering the base of his neck with the. He knew what he could have suspected, he looked it all up after all. But reading about it and experiencing it were two completely different things. He is forcing himself to keep looking at the screen of his phone where Phichit is trying to calm his breathing by talking about some of then things they did in Detroit. His other hand, the one not holding the phone, is being held by his sister. Who is just there to support him, although it might also be that she is there to see if he was actually going to do it. 

"I still can't believe you got mom and dad's permission for this. I mean, we have always had very strict rules in the onsen. It just proves how much they love Victor and how happy they are to see you happy with him." Mari's voice is calming, not even a hint of resentment in it.

Yuuri was quite surprised his parents gave the okay too. He had thought they would have tried to talk him out of it, saying it wasn't something a Japanese person would do. But his mother just smiled and his dad said that as long as it was done nicely they would give him permission. He's really happy, as he loves soaking in the Onsen when at home*.

~~~~~~

"He's not picking up Chris, why is he not picking up." Victor is staring at his phone. 

He squeezes Chris' hand while redialing Yuuri's number. Again a busy tone. Why did he think of this again. Okay sure it's a romantic idea and he is all for grand gestures. Plus when he asked Yuuri's parents about it they were hesitant, but seeing as Victor loves their son till indefinite they said it was okay. As long as it was done respectfully. 

"Honestly Victor. You said you wanted to surprise him with it. So perhaps you should be happy he's not picking up. Still, I'm surprised you are going through with this. You were never one for pain. This just proves Love does overcome all." The smile Chris gives him help him relax just long enough for it to start. 

After that all he wants to do is cry, and only Chris talking about all the shenanigans they pulled during all their competitions together prevent him from screaming like a baby.

~~~~~~

Sitting in an airline waiting hall, is nerve wrecking and honestly Yuuri can't believe Victor had apparently done it for hours when they were separated over Rostelecom. He pets Makkachin, the dog was still staying at his parents place. At least till he and Victor settle in saint Petersburg together. His cheeks flush thinking about them going to be living together soon. There's just so much to arrange first. Yuuri's hand slides over his neck, his fingers softly tremble. His anxiety is trying to make him doubt his decision but he knows it was good and he calms himself by thinking just how much Victor is going to be surprised.

He's taken quite by surprise when Makkachin jumps up and starts barking like a mad dog. When he looks up though he can see Victor and he can feel a smile break through to his face. So this is how Victor felt when he saw me come back that day. 

In good copy of that day, they run to the door and are hugging each other for dear life again. Seems they'll be going over forms again to get Victor's bags cleared after this but it can't be helped. Yuuri rubs his head against Victor's chest but is not pulled closer as he expected, instead the older man winches and takes a small step back. 

"Sorry it is a bit sore there. let's go to Yu-Topia, I have missed you and as we both have done great, we need to get our fill of Katsudon." No more is said about why he's sore and most of all it is clear he is about to leave without his luggage.

When Yuuri points that out to him Victor smiles and says that he had Yakov sent all his luggage by mail, except some of the essentials and he had that as carry on. So not having to hunt down lost suitcases they are ready to go to Yuuri's parents onsen. In the train back to Hasetsu Yuuri makes certain to rest his head against the other half of Victor's chest.

Sure enough when they arrive at the Onsen they are awaited by Victor's suitcases in the entry hall. So they drop their shoes of and each take a suitcase to the room Yuuri forever will see as Victor's. Not that it will be his very much longer, once they get their paperwork in order all his stuff will be sent back to Russia. Along with most of Yuuri's. He can't help but rub his neck again. When he turns he notices Victor absentmindedly rubbing his left chest right under the collarbone. Worried he might have hurt his shoulder Yuuri moves up to him and places a kiss on the spot over Victor's clothes. 

"Yuuri," his voice has gone a bit hoarse, "you might not want to kiss me right now in such a seductive way. I have missed you very much and I am very tempted just by being in the same room as you." Yuuri just looks up with red glaring cheeks and softly presses his lips on the same spot again.

"I can't help myself. I love kissing this spot as it is just above where your heart beats. So seeing that it is hurting you makes me want to kiss it better." 

The soft moan coming from the older Russian makes him smile, before he plants an other peck on the spot. He's stopped from doing it some more when Victor cups his face and pulls him in an open mouth frenzy. Soon their tongues are dancing between them and most of their clothes have found new residence on the ground. When they part for air all that is separating Yuuri from Victor's skin, is a thin T-shirt and his underwear, and his own is his briefs and socks.

"Yuuri. I got a surprise for you. I got it in Russia as a token that I will always have you with me." At this Victor slowly pulls off his shirt revealing his soft skin and...

Yuuri has to blink twice. Right there on Victor's skin, right above his heart is... He starts laughing, they are too alike, it is uncanny. Victor not realizing what is going on feels like putting his T-shirt back on. Apparently it was a mistake.

"I'm sorry Yuuri. I was foolish to think you might love it. Although," at this the man pouts, "I had not thought you'd laugh." 

Yuuri quickly grabs his hands before he can put his shirt back on, but as he is still not fully able to to get his breathing under control his words come out as a bit of a mess.

"That... kiss...my favorite spot... we are alike." He then grins at Victor and turns his back to him. "You'r spot...here." 

At that he pulls off his shirt to reveal his neck. He can hear a short intake of breath from his love, then a swallow. Seconds tick by and Yuuri wonders if he should turn around. That thought stops the moment Victor wraps his arms around him and softly has his lips caressing Yuuri's surprise.

"I love it. Thank you. This is indeed my favorite spot." 

Later that evening Yuuri lies on top of Victor when the man takes his phone and proceeds to make several photo's. Once he shows them to Yuuri though, the younger mn can't be angry. The photo's look great and they both agree on the best one.

It soon finds his way to their combined social media. #GreatMindsThinkAlike #TrueLove

**Author's Note:**

> * Due to tattoo's being seen as something mostly done by Yakuza and such, a lot of public baths and Onsen do not allow people with tattoo's to use there services.  
> I have had a lot of people tell me that they were denied entry with very innocent very small tattoos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> All Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> and Look me up at my Tumblr the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com


End file.
